June 2019 Nick Premieres
June 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'Game Shakers' *Saturday, June 1st at 8PM - "Boy Band Cat Nose" (#316) *Saturday, June 8th at 8PM - "He's Back" (#317) (Jace Norman Guest Star) (Series Finale) 'Cousins for Life' *Saturday, June 1st at 8:30PM - "Blending a Hand" (#119) *Saturday, June 8th at 8:30PM - "Stain-cation" (#110) (Series Finale) 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, June 15th at 8PM - "Holey Moley" (#517) *Saturday, June 22nd at 8PM - "Love Bytes" (#518) *Saturday, June 29th at 8PM - "Double-O Danger" (#519) 'All That (2019)' *Saturday, June 15th at 8:30PM - "1101" (#1101) (Series Premiere) *Saturday, June 22nd at 8:30PM - "1102" (#1102) *Saturday, June 29th at 8:30PM - "1103" (#1103) 'Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2019)' *Monday, June 10th at 7PM - "3rd Grade Teacher" (#112) (Series Premiere) *Tuesday, June 11th at 7PM - "Catholic School Teacher" (#115) *Wednesday, June 12th at 7PM - "Elementary School Principal" (#105) *Thursday, June 13th at 7PM - "Emergency Operator" (#114) *Monday, June 17th at 7PM - "Agriculturalist" (#110) *Tuesday, June 18th at 7PM - "Registered Nurse" (#117) *Wednesday, June 19th at 7PM - "Astronaut" (#107) *Monday, June 24th at 7PM - "Firefighter" (#113) 'The Loud House' *Monday, June 10th at 11AM - "Power Play with the Casagrandes" (#402A) *Tuesday, June 11th at 11AM - "Room for Improvement with the Casagrandes" (#402B) *Wednesday, June 12th at 11AM - "Roll Model with the Casagrandes" (#403A) *Thursday, June 13th at 11AM - "No Show with the Casagrandes" (#403B) *Monday, June 17th at 11AM - "Face the Music with the Casagrandes" (#404A) *Tuesday, June 18th at 11AM - "Pranks for the Memories with the Casagrandes" (#404B) *Wednesday, June 19th at 11AM - "Store Wars with the Casagrandes" (#405A) *Thursday, June 20th at 11AM - "Lucha Fever with the Casagrandes" (#405B) 'LEGO City Adventures' *Saturday, June 22nd at 11:30AM - "Cubs and Robbers; Billy the Bug" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Saturday, June 29th at 11:30AM - "Sky Police; Fathers Day Parade" (#102) '44 Cats' *Monday, June 10th at 10AM - "The Astronaut Cat; Cat Traps" (#102) (Series Premiere) *Tuesday, June 11th at 10AM - "Gaby, The Reporter Cat; Gas, The Stinky Cat" (#103) *Wednesday, June 12th at 10AM - "Granny Pina's Secret Recipe; Neko, The Lucky Cat" (#104) *Thursday, June 13th at 10AM - "A Dog as a Friend; Lampo and the Crazy Race" (#105) *Monday, June 17th at 10AM - "Cat Fever" (#106A) *Tuesday, June 18th at 10AM - "The Dance Contest" (#106B) *Wednesday, June 19th at 10AM - "Milady and the Cat-Fu Master" (#107A) *Thursday, June 20th at 10AM - "Milky & Chock's Circus" (#107B) *Friday, June 21th at 10AM - "Dogsitter Mission" (#108A) *Saturday, June 29th at 8AM - "Underwater Mission; Piperita, The Chef Cat" (#109) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Monday, June 10th at 9AM - "Blaze and the Magic Genie" (#418) *Wednesday, June 12th at 9AM - "The Midnight Mile" (#420) 'ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks' *Monday, June 10th at 10:28AM - "The Devil Wears Rodentia; Career Day" (#322) *Tuesday, June 11th at 10:28AM - "Lost in Space...Camp" (#323A) *Wednesday, June 12th at 10:28AM - "Super Hot Chocolate" (#323B) *Thursday, June 13th at 10:28AM - "The Great Chipmunk Detective" (#325A) *Monday, June 17th at 10:28AM - "Guitar Hero" (#325B) *Tuesday, June 18th at 10:28AM - "The C Team" (#326A) *Wednesday, June 19th at 10:28AM - "Father Daughter Dance" (#326B) (Season 3 Finale) *Thursday, June 20th at 10:28AM - "The Toy" (#401A) (Season 4 Premiere) 'Butterbeans Café' *Monday, June 3rd at 9AM - "Bad Luck Jasper!" (#122A) *Tuesday, June 4th at 9AM - "Green Machine to the Rescue!" (#122B) *Wednesday, June 5th at 9AM - "Cricket's Forever Friend" (#123A) *Thursday, June 6th at 9AM - "Dazzle's Tea-riffic Teapot!" (#123B) 'Abby Hatcher' *Monday, June 17th at 9AM - "Teeny Pelican Terry; Tappin Mo and Bo" (#119) *Tuesday, June 18th at 9AM - "Super Secret Passageway" (#117B) *Wednesday, June 19th at 9AM - "Grumbles' First Cut" (#121A) *Thursday, June 20th at 9AM - "Fuzzy Ball" (#121B) 'PAW Patrol' *Friday, June 28th at 9AM - "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack" (#609) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Saturday, June 1st at 9:30AM - "Warren & Hypno; Sitting in a Tree" (#117B) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Saturday, June 8th at 9:30AM - "Operation: Normal" (#118A) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Saturday, June 15th at 9:30AM - "You Got Served" (#119A) *Saturday, June 22nd at 9:30AM - "How to Make Enemies and Bend People to Your Will" (#119B) *Saturday, June 29th at 9:30AM - "Mystic Library" (#120A) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Saturday, June 22nd at 11AM - "King Plankton" (#245B) *Saturday, June 22nd at 11:15AM - "Stormy Weather" (#246B) *Saturday, June 29th at 11AM - "Insecurity Guards; Sandy's Nutty Nieces" (#249) 'Ryan's Mystery Playdate' *Friday, June 7th at 12PM - "Ryan's Yummy Playdate; Ryan's Speedy Playdate" (#108) *Friday, June 28th at 9:30AM - "Ryan's Jumpin' Playdate; Ryan's Twisty Playdate" (#109) Other 'Specials' *VH1, TVLand, Nick@Nite, CMT, and Comedy are simulcasting from MTV: "2019 MTV Movie and *TV Awards" - Monday, June 17th at 9PM 'Movie Premieres' *"Star Trek Beyond (2016)" - Thursday, June 13th at 8PM Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019